


[Podfic] Disclosure

by Eridanie, Finely Honed (jaqen_hgar)



Series: Morphology Podfic [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, reformed!Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:12:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5770837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eridanie/pseuds/Eridanie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaqen_hgar/pseuds/Finely%20Honed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hannibal begins to feel like a broken record when his and Will's relationship is revealed to all and sundry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Disclosure

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Disclosure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/928292) by [Finely Honed (jaqen_hgar)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaqen_hgar/pseuds/Finely%20Honed). 



This is a podfic for Finely Honed (jaqen_hgar)'s fic Disclosure. It is part 3 of the Morphology series. The rest of the Morphology series will be following.

[Download from Mediafire here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/x8dhr6yejuln8m5/Disclosure_Part_3_of_the_Morphology_series_written_by_Finely_Honed_%28jaqen_hgar%29_read_by_Eridanie.m4a)

[Listen on Soundcloud here](https://soundcloud.com/pandorla/disclosure-part-3-of-the-morphology-series-written-by-finely-honed-jaqen-hgar-read-by-eridanie)


End file.
